Ned Stark Vive (Parte 1)
by SlayerNina
Summary: ¿Qué habría sucedido en Poniente si Ned Stark hubiera sobrevivido? Una versión alternativa de la saga Juego de Tronos de George R.R. Martin. **ESTE TRABAJO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE NED STARK LIVES! PART 1 DE CBSTEVP**
**¡Ned Stark vive!**

 **Capítulo 1 Varys**

 **Este fanfic es una traducción. Original de cbstevp aquí:**

 **s/8149463/1/Ned-Stark-Lives**

 **George R. R. Martin ©**

 ** _Esta traducción ha sido realizada únicamente por diversión. Comentarios, reviews y demás a cbstevp. Transcripción literal de su trabajo, intentando mantener el estilo de la edición española._**

El rey Robert Baratheon había muerto. Los libros de historia contarían que fue asesinado por un jabalí que le sacó las tripas mientras cazaba en el Bosque Real. Pero Varys sabía la verdad, que el escudero del rey Robert, Lancel Lannister, había adulterado el vino del rey y se había asegurado de que lo consumiera. Suficiente como para el jabalí cayera como un trueno sobre el rey. Los pajaritos de Varys le habían contado estas cosas y que la reina Cersei había tenido algo que ver con esto, al tiempo que se follaba a Lancel a escondidas.

Pero Varys se enfrentaba ahora a un problema más complicado, mientras caminaba hacia el encuentro con el consejo privado del nuevo rey. La muerte del rey Robert puso en marcha una cadena de acontecimientos para los que Varys, increíblemente, no estaba preparado. El eunuco no era conocido por nada como el consejero de los rumores, o la Araña por los menos amables. Pero era demasiado pronto para la guerra. Oh, sí, quería una guerra, pero dentro de un año, seis meses como muy pronto. Sin embargo, otra persona quería desencadenar una guerra antes, y él sabía quién era. Lord Petyr Baelish, Meñique, había mentido a los Stark sobre un cuchillo que había sido utilizado para intentar matar a su hijo Brandon en Invernalia. Varys supo que era mentira desde el momento en que escuchó las explicaciones de Meñique. Tyrion Lannister, el hermano menor de la Reina, no tenía más motivos para dañar a Brandon Stark que los que tenía el propio Varys. Pese a todo, esa mentira descarada puso en movimiento una oleada de estupideces que estaba a punto de ahogar a los Siete Reinos en mares de sangre. El hijo de Ned Stark, Rob, estaba en rebelión contra el nuevo rey Joffrey y Ned Stark se pudría en una oscura y sombría celda.

Varys también conocía la razón por la que Ned Stark se oponía a Joffrey. Sabía que Joffrey era un bastardo. Aún peor, era un bastardo fruto del incesto. Su verdadero padre no era el amigo de Ned, Robert Baratheon, sino su supuesto tío Jaime Lannister, hermano mellizo de la reina Cersei. Stark había sido lo bastante estúpido como para contarle a la reina que conocía su secreto. Había desafiado abiertamente al rey Joffrey cuando Robert murió. Y ahora Lord Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, estaba bajo arresto por traición y su hijo había convocado a sus banderizos para ayudar a salvar a su padre. Varys sólo tuvo una oportunidad para evitar una guerra abierta. La hija de Stark, Sansa, había suplicado por su vida. Stark había accedido a vestir el negro y unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. Varys ahora tenía que convencer a la reina Cersei y a su hijo, el nuevo rey Joffrey. No sería fácil.

El consejo privado se sentó alrededor de la mesa que había en la habitación trasera del salón del trono. El nuevo rey estaba presente, bastante lejos del hijo de luto que había enterrado a su padre recientemente. Su madre la reina se sentaba a su lado, radiante como nunca y también demasiado alegre para una mujer que acababa de enterrar a su marido. Después estaba Petyr Baelish, Meñique, consejero de la moneda, que creaba dinero de la nada y tenía en marcha tantas conspiraciones que incluso Varys tenía problemas para seguirle el rastro. El último era el gran maestre Pycelle, sanador y consejero de la corona, en su túnica gris, con sus pesadas cadenas alrededor del cuello. Varys sabía que el gran maestre era un servidor de la familia Lannister, y que lo había sido durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando Aerys, el rey loco, se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro.

—Llegas tarde, Lord Varys —dijo Joffrey de forma insolente, mientras Varys llegaba a la mesa del Consejo.

—Disculpadme, Alteza —replicó Varys con sus modales más obsequiosos mientras se sentaba. —Acabo de venir de las celdas negras. Lord Stark ha accedido a hacer una confesión de su traición si se le permite vestir el negro y no se daña a sus hijas.

—Debe ordenar a su hijo que desarme sus ejércitos y me jure lealtad aquí, en Desembarco del Rey —dijo Joffrey al instante. —Después dejaré que vista el negro, pero no antes.

—Una medida prudente, Alteza —dijo Pycelle, siempre complaciente.

Meñique ladeó la cabeza.

—Alteza, Robb Stark no vendrá a Desembarco del Rey. Su abuelo y tío vinieron una vez y nunca regresaron. Sus hermanas y su padre vinieron y ocurrió lo mismo. Es un niño, pero no tan estúpido.

Cersei asintió.

—Querrá que liberemos a su padre primero. Si no, irá a la guerra. —Miró a Varys. —¿Dónde están sus hombres ahora?

—La hueste de los Stark ha cruzado los Gemelos y marcha por las Tierras de los Ríos. —informó Varys. —La hueste de su señor padre se mueve para encontrarse con ella.

—Una guerra podría arruinar los Siete Reinos —añadió Meñique. —Mejor evitarla a toda costa. Deje que Stark vista el negro y ordene a su hijo que vuelva a casa. —Sonaba tan sincero que Varys casi le creyó.

—¿Qué haremos si decide unirse al ejército de su hijo? —preguntó la reina Cersei. —¿Qué haremos si decide liderarlo?

—Lord Stark es un hombre de honor, sin duda. —dijo Varys. —Una vez que admita públicamente su traición, y le garanticemos el indulto a cambio de unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, lo honrará hasta su último aliento.

Cersei asintió.

—Su honor será su perdición. Pero lo que decís quizás sea cierto. Y si no, siempre tendremos sus hijas como rehenes para mantener su palabra. Dejadle que vista el negro.

—Si es tan honorable, ¿por qué intentó quitarme mi trono? —escupió Joffrey, claramente furioso. —¡Era amigo de mi padre!

La reina se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Siempre estuvo celoso de tu padre. Tu tío Jaime dijo que el día que cayó Desembarco del Rey, Ned Stark casi reclamó el trono para él. Sólo estaba esperando hasta que tu padre muriera y fuera incapaz de detenerle.

"Todo mentiras", sabía Varys, pero Joffrey no fue aplacado.

—Debería hacerle ejecutar por su traición.

Cersei miró a su hijo.

—Nuestros consejeros tienen razón. No necesitamos una guerra. Y tus tíos Stannis y Renly reclaman el trono como su derecho. Necesitamos menos enemigos, no más.

Joffrey enrojeció durante un momento.

—Mis tíos. ¿Qué derechos tienen? Soy el primero en la sucesión. ¡El Trono de Hierro es mío!

—Por supuesto que lo es —dijo Cersei dulcemente. —Son mentirosos que siempre temieron y envidiaron a tu padre. Pagarán por su deslealtad. Pero debemos lidiar con los Stark y los norteños primero.

Joffrey se tranquilizó. Se giró hacia Varys.

—Entonces dejemos que vista el negro. Pero Sansa y la otra se quedarán aquí.

—Por supuesto, Alteza. —dijo Varys.

—¿Hemos encontrado a la otra? —preguntó Pycelle, con su suave gruñido. —¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?

—Arya —dijo Meñique.

—Estaba con su maestro de danza, pero interfirió cuando nuestros hombres intentaron capturarla y escapó —dijo Cersei. —Pero la encontraremos.

—No era un maestro de danza, Alteza —dijo Varys suavemente. —Su nombre es Syrio Forel y fue la primera espada del Señor del Mar de Braavos durante muchos años.

Cersei entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué Stark tenía semejante hombre enseñándola a bailar?

Varys podría haberse reído por lo absurda de su pregunta, pero no le importó.

—Estaba enseñándola cómo usar una espada, Alteza, no a bailar.

—Estos norteños y sus extrañas costumbres. —Una niña con una espada. —Hizo un ruidito de burla.

Cersei lo miró con furia.

—Sólo porque no tengamos una espada entre las piernas, no significa que no podamos manejar una.

Meñique al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante la pulla. Ella miró entonces a Varys.

—¿Dónde está ahora el maestro de espada braavosi?

—Muerto, asesinado mientras defendía a la niña Stark.

—Bien —dijo Joffrey con desdén. —¿Y dónde está ella?

—Todavía no la hemos encontrado —dijo Varys. —Pero muchos la están buscando.

—Tienen que encontrarla, viva —ordenó la reina. —Con las dos niñas Stark en nuestras manos podremos conseguir que Lord Stark mantenga sus promesas y traer a su hermano para que hinque la rodilla. Pero encontradla, y hacedlo rápido.

—Una recompensa cuantiosa nos la traerá más rápidamente —señaló Meñique.

Varys sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo lo que nos traerá serán rumores falsos y los cuerpos de niñas pequeñas con sus caras destrozadas, diciendo que son Arya Stark.

Cersei lanzó a Meñique una mirada desdeñosa.

—No queremos que nuestros enemigos sepan que todavía no la tenemos. —Volvió a mirar a Varys. —Ninguna recompensa pública. Buscadla a escondidas.

—Como ordene —dijo Varys, sintiendo placer al ver que Baelish había sido regañado dos veces en el mismo consejo. —Hay más nuevas, Alteza —continuó Varys. —Buenas nuevas esta vez. Su hermano Lord Tyrion ha sido liberado del Valle.

Cersei no parecía en absoluto complacida con las noticias, o Joffrey, que miraba hoscamente a Varys.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Cersei, después de un largo silencio, sus labios tan apretados que las palabras casi no pudieron salir de su boca.

—Parece que pidió un juicio por combate y un mercenario fue su campeón —explicó Varys. —Cuando el mercenario derrotó al campeón de Lady Lysa, Lord Tyrion fue liberado. El mercenario se fue con él. Se hicieron amigos de algunos clanes de las montañas y ahora están en el campamento de su padre.

Cersei dio un pequeño bufido.

—Bueno, él fue el causante de todo este desastre. Si hay una batalla, espero que padre le ponga en el frente, así podrá resarcirse de su estupidez por dejar que Catelyn Stark lo capturara. ¿Esas son todas las nuevas?

—Una más, Alteza —le dijo Varys. —Tenemos informes de más allá del Mar Angosto sobre que Daenerys Targaryen está embarazada. El último rey envió asesinos para acabar con ella, pero Lord Stark dijo que el rey Robert cambió de parecer cuando se acercaba su hora. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

—Matadla —escupió Joffrey. —Y a su bastardo no nacido y a su marido con cara de caballo. ¡Matadlos a todos!

—Como el rey ordene —le dijo Cersei a Varys. —No tendremos pretendientes para el trono, aquí o más allá del Mar Angosto. Ahora, sobre Eddard Stark. Creo que debería confesar su traición ante el pueblo, en los escalones del Septo de Baelor.

Joffrey arrugó la cara, como si estuviera pensando con mucha intensidad.

—¿Los Stark no adoran a los antiguos dioses? ¿De qué sirve que confiese ante dioses en los que no cree?

—Confesará ante todos los dioses, los antiguos y los nuevos, y el pueblo, Alteza —dijo Pycelle. —Y lo juzgarán con dureza y le apoyará públicamente.

—El gran maestre tiene razón —dijo Cersei a su hijo. —Hay algunas connotaciones religiosas en esta confesión. Pero debe ser una confesión pública ante el pueblo.

—Más vale que confiese —dijo Joffrey. —Si no lo hace, ¡decapitadlo!

—Eso seguramente provocaría una guerra abierta, Alteza —dijo Meñique.

—Stark tomará el negro después de que le garantices piadosamente su vida —dijo Cersei con un tono dominante. —Le ordenará a su hijo que cese los preparativos para la guerra. Eso pondrá fin a esta locura.

—Con una condición, Alteza —dijo Varys.

Ella siseó.

—¿Qué condición?

—Los Stark todavía creen que Lord Tyrion tuvo algo que ver con la caída de Brandon Stark y su consiguiente intento de asesinato. No olvidarán eso tan fácilmente.

Cersei miró a otro lado y en ese instante Varys supo que tenía que hacer algo con eso.

—Tyrion fue juzgado ante los dioses —dijo Cersei, todavía mirando en otra dirección. —¿Catelyn Stark estuvo allí cuando fue juzgado? ¿Vio la pelea? —Cersei miró a Varys y este asintió. —Así que, por las leyes de los Siete Reinos es inocente y es el final de la discusión.

—Verdad —dijo Meñique. —En lo que se refiere a Lord Tyrion, Alteza. Pero Lord Varys tiene razón. Estos norteños tienen buena memoria.

Joffrey se levantó, la rabia reflejándose claramente en su rostro.

—¡Pueden llevar esas memorias a la tumba! Nuestra familia no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Ese mocoso torpe sólo se cayó.

—Cayó, sí, Alteza —dijo Varys. Pero, ¿quién paga a un hombre para que le degüelle con una daga de acero valyrio con una empuñadura de hueso de dragón?

—Seguro que solo fue un vulgar ladrón —dijo Joffrey, los ojos afilados como dagas, la voz tensa. «Esto es interesante», pensó Varys. «¿Por qué el Rey parece y suena tan culpable?»

—Por supuesto —dijo Varys. —Escoria semejante es común en todas partes.

Cersei también se levantó y puso la mano sobre el brazo de su hijo.

—Mis señores, la reunión ha terminado. Les agradecemos sus consejos. Preparemos la confesión de Stark y su nueva profesión en la Guardia de la Noche. —Con eso, ella y el Rey salieron de la habitación, ignorando a los otros que se levantaban y hacían reverencias.

Varys se sentó de nuevo con los otros dos durante un rato más.

—Creo que hemos evitado la guerra.

—Al menos de momento —dijo Meñique.

Pycelle gruñó.

—El tiempo lo dirá. El Norte ha sido insultado, y no lo olvidará.

Meñique fingió sorpresa.

—¿Insultado? Stark intentó arrebatarle el trono a Joffrey. Yo creo que tuvo lo que se merecía.

—Una locura —dijo Pycelle. —Tonterías. Pero esto trata sobre su hijo. ¿Qué razón podría tener Lord Tyrion para hacerle daño al chico? Ninguna. Pero Catelyn Stark parecía pensar que lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Varys lo sabía y miró a Meñique, que también lo sabía, habiendo acusado a Tyrion Lannister de ser el propietario del cuchillo del asesino que utilizó para intentar matar a Brandon Stark. Varys suspiró pesadamente.

—Debía de tener sus motives. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por la mente de un padre en lo que se refiere a la seguridad de sus hijos?

—Seguramente tú no —bromeó Meñique.

—¿Y cuántos bastardos ha engendrado, estimado Petyr? —preguntó Varys con sorna.

—Ninguno del que tenga constancia. Pero al menos todavía soy capaz.

—Mis señores —dijo Pycelle con fuerza. —Esta disputa es impropia. Supongo que tendremos que esperar al regreso de Lord Tyrion a la capital para conocer la verdad del asunto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Vary, mirando fijamente a Meñique, que estaba ocupado cerrando su libro de cuentas.

—Si no hay nada más que decir, tengo asuntos que atender —Miró a Pycelle. —Trataré con el hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, si puedes hacerlo con el Septón Supremo sobre el uso de Baelor para la confesión de Stark.

Pycelle se mostró de acuerdo, Varys se despidió cortésmente y se marchó inmediatamente después. Tenía mucho que hacer. Primero tenía que contactar con el hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, que había venido tan recientemente a la capital. Varys sabía que estaba durmiendo en la celda de los niveles más bajos de la Torre de la Mano, cortesía de Lord Stark. Envió un mensajero para decirle a Yoren que acudiera a cierto corredor bajo el castillo, a cierta hora. No dijo de quién era el mensaje sólo para estar allí por si quería reclutar a los prisioneros de las mazmorras para la Guardia de la Noche. Después, Varys se retiró a sus habitaciones y se sentó a escuchar los rumores que sus pajaritos habían escuchado durante las últimas horas. Algunos vinieron con mensajes escritos, otros le contaron secretos en susurros.

Una de las noticias más importantes era que no había ni rastro de Arya Stark. «Bien», pensó Varys. No le convenía que los Lannister tuvieran dos rehenes Stark. Para sus propios planes Varys quizás necesitaría a Eddard Stark y a su hijo. Los Stark no apreciaban a los Lannister actualmente, mucho menos después de todo lo que había sucedido. Si los planes de Varys daban sus frutos en el futuro, su causa quizás necesitaría las espadas de los Stark contra las de los Lannister. Pero aquello era el futuro. Por ahora, esperaba encontrar a Arya y enviarla a su casa de alguna forma. Pero había desparecido en alguna parte de la ciudad. Sólo esperaba que todavía estuviera todavía viva. Si estaba muerta, y los Stark culpaban a los Lannister, no habría forma de evitar una guerra abierta.

Después se puso a pensar en otro asunto. Sus pajaritos le habían informado que Joffrey había estado haciendo investigaciones sobre los bastardos de su padre. Algunos estaban lejos y a salvo. Otros estaban en la capital. Uno se llamaba Gendry, el aprendiz de un armero de la Calle del Acero. Siete años atrás, cuando la madre del chico había muerto, el rey Robert había ordenado a Varys que le encontrara una utilidad y pagara el dinero apropiado. También le dijo a Varys que se asegurara que nadie supiera sobre Gendry y que el chico nunca averiguara quién era su padre realmente. Se encargó de todo. Pero ahora a Varys le preocupaba que la furia de Joffrey pudiera desbocarse sobre este hijo de baja cuna. Se le escapó una risita. ¿Joffrey podría cortarse la garganta a sí mismo si averiguaba que él también era un bastardo?

Varys no sentía ningún cariño por Robert Baratheon o sus bastardos, así que puso estos pensamientos aparte de momento. Los bastardos de Robert no tenían ningún derecho sobre el Trono de Hierro, así que esto no podría estropear los planes que Varys había estado preparando en el otro lado del Mar Angosto. Aun así, quizás podría hacer algo por Gendry, aunque fuera sólo para mantener distraídos y poner de los nervios a Joffrey y a su madre un poco más.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de la reunión con Yoren, Varys cogió una antorcha y dejó sus habitaciones a través de un pasadizo secreto, internándose en los oscuros túneles bajo el castillo. Después de muchos giros y curvas, llegó a una pequeña habitación, donde se vistió con su disfraz de carcelero. Su nombre era Rugen y estaba a cargo del tercer nivel de las celdas. Normalmente, no tenía nada que hacer en los pisos superiores, pero necesitaba tratar con ese tal Yoren y preparó para Mareslargos, el jefe de las mazmorras, que bebiera vino del sueño con su almuerzo y supo que se dormiría rápidamente. Varys, en su disfraz de Rugen, subió al tercer nivel y encontró en seguida a Yoren, que le estaba esperando.

—Estoy aquí para reclutar prisioneros para la Guardia de la Noche —dijo Yoren con un gruñido. Olía a sudor y cerveza, notó Varys, aunque él también apestaba un poco, como parte de su disfraz.

—Lord Stark dijo que podríais tener los que tenemos, si os gustaban —le dijo Varys con una basta voz rasposa. —Por supuesto, él mismo está aquí ahora mismo. Ja. Un día un señor, al siguiente un prisionero.

—Los dioses a veces no son justos —dijo Yoren con un ruidoso suspiro.

—Quizás lo son —dijo Varys. —Escuché que Lord Stark va a vestir el negro.

—¿Sí? ¿Y quién lo dijo? —preguntó Yoren desconfiadamente.

—El rey. Y si no lo crees, pregúntale tú mismo. Por supuesto, podría cortarte la cabeza por molestarle.

—Cierto —replicó Yoren. —A la Guardia de la Noche podría irle bien un buen hombre como Lord Stark. Hombres como él terminan como comandantes algún día.

—Tendrás que esperar a mañana para verle —dijo Varys con su voz de carcelero. —Puedes echarle un vistazo al resto y mañana tener a los que quieras para que vistan el negro.

Bajaron por el pasillo que estaba iluminado con antorchas en las paredes. Varys levantó su antorcha tan alto como pudo mientras pasaban por la primera puerta. Varys le dio la antorcha a Yoren y sacó un manojo de llaves y un pergamino. Abrió la puerta y se introdujeron en una gran celda que contenía unos diez hombres y niños. Estaba débilmente iluminada por una antorcha en un soporte alto, dado que los criminales de allí tenían delitos pequeños. Los ocupantes sabían que si tocaban la antorcha o encendían alguna hoguera, se las quitarían y los hombres se podrían volver locos en la oscuridad, incluso con compañeros. El suelo estaba cubierto con juncos sucios y un cubo que hacía las veces de letrina estaba casi a rebosar. El sitio apestaba a mierda, orines y sudor rancio.

Los prisioneros eran un grupo harapiento, la mayoría envueltos en ropa sucia. Muchos tenían las barbas apelmazadas y largos cabellos grises. Algunos tenían cadenas pero la mayoría no. Dos de ellos parecían más jóvenes que el resto. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio y manchas verdes hasta los codos y el otro tenía el pelo negro y estaba bastante gordo. Se sentaban juntos en una esquina, mirando fijamente a los otros prisioneros. Parecían muy inquietos en la celda.

—¿Qué sucede? —Varys preguntó en un tono áspero.

—Nos estábamos preguntando a qué sabría el gordo —dijo un prisionero. —No nos han dado de comer en todo el día. —El resto gruñeron sus quejas sobre la falta de comida.

—La comida va a llegar, pan y estofado de cordero —les dijo Varys. —Alguien quiere hablar con vosotros primero.

Yoren entró en la celda y el silencio se extendió mientras le miraban a él y a su ropa negra.

—Bien, sucia escoria —dijo en un tono dominante. —Sois criminales, condenados a ser castigados y permanecer largos años en estas celdas o quizás colgar del cuello hasta que muráis. Soy Yoren, de la Guardia de la Noche. Necesitamos hombres y no nos importa de dónde venís o qué hicisteis. Cualquier hombre que se una a la Guardia de la Noche consigue un borrón y cuenta nueva. Todos los crímenes son perdonados. El Muro es frío pero tenemos comida y os entrenaremos en el uso de las armas. Cualquier hombre con un oficio es doblemente bienvenido. Los chicos, también. Pero sabed esto: si os unís a la Guardia de la Noche, es para toda la vida. No tomamos esposa, no engendramos hijos, no poseemos tierras o casas que podamos llamar nuestras. Si desertáis, os cortaremos la cabeza.

Hubo un pesado silencio y entonces habló un prisionero.

—¿Tenéis putas en el Muro? —y rieron unos cuantos.

—No —dijo Yoren. —Pero hay un burdel cercano en Villa Topo. Se supone que no podéis ir pero no tenemos siempre los dos ojos abiertos, si sabéis lo que quiero decir. —Todos se rieron ahora, incluso los dos chicos. —Necesitamos hombres —dijo Yoren de nuevo. —El Muro es grande y no parece que vaya a hacerse más pequeño. Cualquier hombre que se una será mi hermano una vez que diga las palabras de nuestro juramento.

Varys se dio cuenta que unos pocos alzaron la cabeza un poco mientras Yoren decía esto. Algunos hombres sólo necesitaban una segunda oportunidad para expiar los errores de toda una vida. Unirse a la Guardia de la Noche era una forma de hacerlo.

—El carcelero leerá vuestros nombres y cualquier hombre que desee unirse vendrá conmigo al alba —les dijo Yoren. —Es un viaje largo, pero tenemos comida y aire fresco, y el ejercicio os sentará bien. De acuerdo, empecemos por los chicos. ¿Quiénes son? —le preguntó a Varys.

Varys miró el pergamino a la luz de la antorcha que sostenía Yoren.

—Lommy Manosverdes y Pastel Caliente.

—Por los siete infiernos, ¿qué nombres son esos? —preguntó Yoren con el ceño fruncido.

—Los nombres que dieron —dijo Varys. —Ambos están aquí por robos menores.

—No soy un ladrón —dijo el gordo. —Sólo… tenía hambre. —Eso provocó más risas. —Me llaman Pastel Caliente porque siempre empujaba el carro de pasteles de mi madre gritando "pasteles calientes", así que todos me llaman Pastel Caliente. Luego murió y le debía dinero a la tienda, así que algunos hombres vinieron y dijeron que era suya ahora y me echaron a la calle. No tengo dónde ir, ni dinero para comida.

—¿Puedes hornear? —le preguntó Yoren.

—Por supuesto. Horneo los mejores panes y pasteles que has probado en tu vida.

—Chico, si quieres, tienes un nuevo hogar.

Pastel Caliente dudó.

—¿Hace mucho frío en el Muro?

—Siempre —dijo Yoren con solemnida. —Pero hará calor en las cocinas.

Pastel Caliente sonrió y se levantó.

—Voy.

El chico de pelo rubio con los brazos verdes se levantó.

—Soy Lommy. ¿Necesitáis aprendices de tintoreros?

—Sí —le dijo Yoren. —Pero no verás capas verdes en el Muro. Sólo negras. Tendrás los brazos tan oscuros que parecerás un isleño de las Islas del Verano.

—Vestiré el negro.

—Buen chico.

Pronto se unieron otros mientras Varys leía sus nombres. Uno era un arquero que había sido capturado cazando furtivamente en las tierras del rey. Otros eran ladrones, uno un violador, y dos más estaban allí por darle una paliza a un hombre hasta casi matarlo en una taberna, peleando por un juego de cartas.

—Hacía trampas —dijo uno.

—Y nosotros —dijo el otro. —Sólo hacía trampas mejor que nosotros.

—No engañaréis a vuestros hermanos negros o tendréis la soga —les dijo Yoren. Ambos aceptaron. Con cinco más de otra celda, y ocho en otra, Yoren pronto tuvo casi treinta hombres.

Varys le llevó entonces al interior de las mazmorras, al nivel más bajo de las celdas. Aquí la oscuridad era profunda y la luz de la antorcha luchaba para combatir las tinielbas. Pronto llegaron a una sólida puerta de hierro. Varys sacó otra vez las llaves, encontró la correcta y abrió la puerta.

—¡Apaga la puta luz o te la meteré por el culo! —se escuchó un gruñido desde la celda.

La celda contenía tres hombres, todos encadenados por los tobillos y las muñecas, uno de ellos también a la pared. El que les había gritado tenía un agujero donde debería haber tenido la nariz y fruncía el ceño mientras se protegía los ojos. El que estaba encadenado al muro les siseó y les mostró una hilera de dientes afilados, pero no dijo nada. El tercero se sentaba tranquilamente en una esquina, con la cabeza levemente apartada de la brillante luz. Parecía atractivo en comparación a los otros, y aunque era difícil de apreciarse en la semioscuridad, Varys sabía que tenía el pelo rojo en un lado y blanco en el otro.

—¡Comida! —gritó el que no tenía nariz. —¿Dónde está la maldita comida?

—Pronto —dijo Varys.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó Yoren.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó el hombre tranquilo del rincón. Tenía un acento extraño y Varys supo que era de Lorath, una de las Ciudades Libres de más allá del Mar Angosto.

Yoren se metió en la celda.

—Yoren de la Guardia de la Noche. Vine a ver si queríais vestir el negro.

—¡Que te jodan! —gritó el sin nariz. —¡El Muro es más frío que la teta de una puta vieja y tus hermanos negros no pueden irse de putas de todos modos!

—Este es un violador —le dijo Varys a Yoren. —Se folló a una docena de mujeres, algunas niñas, e incluso un chico. Dijo que pensaba que era una chica. Rorge es el único nombre que nos ha dicho.

—¿Cómo perdió la nariz?

—¡Me la cortó una puta! —Dijo Rorge con un gruñido. —Así que ahora les hago lo mismo.

—Lo colgarán al alba —dijo Varys.

—¿Y eso? —dijo Rorge sorprendido y preocupado. —¡Nadie me ha dicho nada de colgarme!

Varys le hizo una mueca.

—¡Pues ahora lo sabes! Es eso o vestir el negro, si Yoren recoge escoria como tú.

Yoren le dedicó su mirada más torcida.

—Tenemos muchos violadores allí. Pero si vuelves a violar, te cortaremos la polla.

—¿La horca o el Muro? —le preguntó Varys, y después de un instante, Rorge escupió y dijo:

—El Muro.

Varys sabía por qué había dicho eso. Rorge no tenía ninguna intención de irse al Muro. Pero era una forma de salir de aquellas celdas y era un largo viaje hacia el norte. Podía pasar cualquier cosa que le permitiera una oportunidad para escapar. Deseó que Yoren durmiera con un ojo abierto.

—Este no habla y no sabemos cómo se llama —le dijo Varys a Yoren mientras dirigía la antorcha al hombre encadenado al muro.

—Este hombre llama a ese hombre Mordedor —dijo con calma el hombre del rincón. —Ningún sonido sale de su boca, salvo siseos.

—Mató a una prostituta en el Lecho de Pulgas e intentó comerse sus tetas —Varys le dijo a Yoren. —También hay horca para él mañana.

Mordedor gruñó, escupió y sacudió sus cadenas. Yoren le miró.

—¿La horca o el Muro?

Mordedor dejó de forcejear y después golpeó con los grilletes el muro de la celda una, dos y tres veces.

—El Muro —dijo Varys. Después alumbró al hombre tranquilo e iba a hablar cuando el hombre habló primero.

—Este hombre tiene el honor de ser Jaqen H'gar de la Ciudad Libre de Lorath.

—No tenemos muchos extranjeros en el Muro, pero te llevaremos si lo deseas. ¿Cuál es su crimen?

Varys miró su pergamino.

—Asesinato.

Yoren miró a Jaqen.

—¿A quién mataste y por qué?

—Un hombre necesita dinero para regresar a su tierra. Así que un hombre debe hacer trabajos que otros hombres no harían. Un mercader necesita algo de dinero de un hombre que le debía una deuda. Este hombre lo encontró en cierta casa, una casa de hombre rico. Sus guardias dejaron entrar a este hombre. Cuando este hombre vino al hogar del hombre rico, estaba muerto en la mesa con la garganta cortada. La hija del hombre muerto, una niña de ocho, vio a este hombre y gritó. Los guardias acorralaron a este hombre en el tejado de la casa. Este tejado es muy alto, demasiado alto para saltar. Este hombre mató a dos antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente.

Varys sabía que era cierto, excepto que él estaba seguro de que Jaqen H'ghar había rebanado el cuello del hombre muerto y que los guardias no sabían que estaba en la casa hasta que la niña gritó. La historia le llegó el día que Jaqen H'ghar había sido enviado a las celdas negras. Los guardias del hombre muerto habían intentado que confesara quién le había contratado y le habían golpeado, pero se había negado a responder. Después lo llevaron con los capas doradas de la Guardia de la Ciudad. No hubo juicio, no con las tres muertes y tantos testigos.

—¿Así que dices que eres inocente? —le preguntó Yoren y Jaqen asintió levemente.

—No es la primera vez que oigo eso —se mofó Varys con la voz rasposa del carcelero. —Será ahorcado con los otros al alba.

Pero Jaqen H'ghar no se encogió como los otros dos cuando le dio la noticia.

—Como lo ordene el Dios Rojo —dijo. — _Valar morghulis._ Todos los hombres deben morir.

En ese momento Varys supo quién y qué era. Un Hombre sin Rostro, un asesino. Eran conocidos por su habilidad para matar silenciosamente y escapar sin levantar sospecha. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Había sido incapaz de matar a una chica para conseguir escaparse? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo tan lejos de las Ciudades Libres? Los Hombres sin Rostro raras veces trabajaban en Poniente. Una cosa estaba clara: Jaqen H'ghar no era el nombre con el que había nacido y quizás incluso su cara no fuera la suya propia.

—Sí, todos los hombres deben morir —le dijo Yoren a Jaqen. —Pero tú no tienes que morir mañana. Hay un lugar en el Muro para ti.

—Este hombre acepta tu generosa oferta —le dijo Jaqen y luego Varys y Yoren se marcharon, seguidos por las maldiciones de Rorge para que trajeran comida y vaciaran el cubo de los meados.

—Esos tres te darán problemas, especialmente Rorge y Mordedor —le dijo Varys a Yoren mientras subían a los niveles superiores.

—No son los más peligrosos que he llevado al Muro. Tengo una bonita jaula para estos tres, no te preocupes. Y cualquier problema y nadie armará escándalo si les corto la garganta.

—Como deseéis —dijo Varys y pronto hicieron los arreglos necesarios para enviar a los prisioneros por la Puerta del Lodazal por la mañana. Después de despedirse de Yoren, Varys trajo comida a los prisioneros de los niveles inferiores. Después de darles pan y cuencos con patatas y estofado de cordero a los tres que habían decidido unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, regresó por la oscuridad a la celda de donde Ned Stark estaba confinado tras una gruesa puerta.

Stark parpadeó rápidamente mientras la luz de la antorcha de Varys penetraba en su celda. Stark lo reconoció rápidamente.

—Lord Varys. ¿Qué noticias trae?

—Primero comed, mi señor —dijo Varys. Portaba un zurrón consigo del que sacó la mitad de un pollo tostado y un pellejo de vino. Ned Stark cayó sobre la comida como un muerto de hambre y bebió largamente del vino mientras Varys hablaba.

—La reina Cersei y el rey Joffrey han accedido a que vistáis el negro.

Stark dejó de masticar y se apoyó en la pared, suspirando.

—Sólo si confieso ser un traidor.

—Sí. Públicamente. En los escalones del Septo de Baelor, mañana.

Stark resopló.

—Una confesión pública. Inteligente. Quieren que apoye el reinado de Joffrey.

—Esa parece ser su intención.

Stark dio otro trago.

—¿Y mis hijas?

—Sansa está bien, pero…

—¿Arya? —preguntó Stark con un hilo de voz.

—Todavía ni una palabra. Ni siquiera yo puedo encontrarla. Ha desaparecido.

Para su sorpresa, Stark sonrió.

—Tiene algo de salvaje. No será encontrada porque no quiere ser encontrada.

—Como digáis, mi señor. Pero si ellos la encuentran primero, convertirán a vuestras dos hijas en rehenes para que mantengáis vuestra palabra.

—Mi palabra es sincera —dijo Ned Stark. —Es todo lo que me queda. Pero todos los Lannister son mentirosos. Por eso no creen en la palabra de nadie más.

—Bien dicho, mi señor. Esos mentirosos han añadido una condición más. Tenéis que reuniros con vuestro hijo Robb y ordenadle que desarme su ejército y envíe a sus hombres a casa.

—Si me escucha —dijo Stark. —Robb es el señor de Invernalia ahora. Heredará mi título cuando vista el negro.

—Mi señor, esta es una condición que Cersei no le permitirá que rechace. Quieren ver el final de esta rebelión. Al menos su parte en ella. Esto permitirá a los ejércitos de los Lannister lidiar con cualquier amenaza proveniente de los hermanos de Robert. —¿Qué nuevas hay de Stannis y Renly?

—Mis pajaritos me han dicho que Renly está reuniendo una hueste en el sur y tiene el apoyo de Altojardín. Y con Stannis, es difícil saber qué ocurrirá con Rocadragón. Pero ha dejado saber que reclama el Trono de Hierro como el heredero legítimo al Trono de Hierro.

—¿Lucharán juntos?

Varys se rió.

—Creo que no. Tengo la sensación de que Renly se declarará a sí mismo rey también y Stannis nunca retrocederá, pues es el Baratheon superviviente de más edad.

—Una locura —dijo Stark con un pesado suspiro. —Deberían unir fuerzas.

—Mi señor, una vez vistáis el negro, parlamentaría para no acabar envueltos en estas rebeliones. Por el bien de sus hijos, si no por el suyo propio.

—¿Es una rebelión si un bastardo se sienta en el Trono de Hierro?

Varys no dijo nada.

—Dígame, consejero de los rumores, ¿desde hace cuánto sabéis que todos los hijos de Cersei son también de su hermano?

—Lo he sabido desde hace más que nadie —confesó Varys. —Supe que eran amantes incluso cuando el Rey Loco se sentaba en el trono. Pensé que terminaría cuando ella se casara con Robert. Ay, él sólo amaba a vuestra amada hermana muerta y no podría amar a su nueva reina. Cuando Joffrey empezó a crecer y su pelo rubio brilló como el oro, supe que no era un Baratheon. Y luego vinieron Myrcella y Tommen, igualmente dorados como su hermano. Oh, Robert engendró niños, muchos de ellos bastardos con una mata de pelo negro y los ojos azules de los Baratheon.

—Jon Arryn lo sabía.

—Sí, e hizo demasiadas preguntas. Como vos. Y aquí estamos.

Stark permaneció en silencio mientras tomaba otro trago de vino. Cuando habló sorprendió a Varys.

—Hay un niño en la calle del Acero. Uno de los hijos de Robert.

—Gendry —dijo Varys, y Stark le dirigió una mirada dura. —Soy el que le colocó como aprendiz por orden del rey Robert.

—Sí —dijo Stark. —Cierta gente quizás podría saber que Jon Arryn y yo visitamos al chico. Si lo saben, está en peligro.

—Joffrey ya está investigando quiénes son los supuestos bastardos de su padre. No pueden heredar el trono pero creo que desea hacerles daño.

—Quizás puedas hacerle al chico otro favor.

—Quizás.

—La Guardia de la Noche siempre necesita herreros.

—Así es —dijo Varys. —Lo arreglaré.

—Hay otro bastardo de Robert, una niña, hija de una prostituta en una de las casas de Meñique.

—No es más que un bebé, pero veré qué puedo hacer —dijo Varys. —Ahora, mi señor, necesito saber qué diréis mañana.

Stark suspiró.

—Confesaré. Les diré que intenté tomar el trono y me pondré a merced de su justicia.

—Muy bien, mi señor —dijo Varys mientras comenzaba a levantarse. Pero Stark lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Pero sabed esto, Varys. Si algo daña a mi familia, no habrá suficiente oro en toda Roca Casterly para comprar mi silencio o apaciguar mi ira. Los cazaré a todos hasta sus tumbas.

Varys sonrió.

—No esperaba menos, mi señor.

Varys se retiró tras esto, regresando a sus habitaciones del piso superior, y pronto limpió la porquería de la prisión de su cuerpo. Después se cambió con ropajes más apropiados para su siguiente aventura, un paseo a la calle del Acero. Se vistió todo de negro, una capucha cubriéndole el rostro y se deslizó de nuevo por pasadizos secretos. Unos treinta minutos más tarde estaba en la tienda del armero donde trabajaba Gendry. El chico estaba en la parte trasera, martilleando una coraza de acero y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Varys. Unos susurros a su maestro, una bolsa de plata y el maestro prometió hacer lo que se le pidiera, aunque parecía un poco reacio.

Una vez más en sus habitaciones, Varys encendió algunas velas mientras caía la noche. Comenzó a leer los informes que le llegaban a todas horas del día. Estaba preparándose para meterse en la cama cuando escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta. Era uno de sus pajaritos, una niña que servía como criada en la habitación del rey. Tendría unos diez años, un bonito pelo castaño y ojos verdes, y era conocida por su habilidad para recordar conversaciones de cabeza.

—Ven, mi niña —dijo Varys y ella se sentó en su mesa y le dio algo de vino aguado. —¿Qué noticias hay sobre nuestro nuevo rey?

—Tuvo una visita hace una hora. Lord Baelish.

Varys entrecerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y?

—Lord Baelish quería discutir algunos asuntos monetarios, pero el rey le dijo que podía esperar, quería estar preparado para cuando Ned Stark fuera avergonzado enfrente del reino mañana. Baelish dijo entonces: "creo que sería bueno que vuestra madre os ordenara que perdonéis a Ned Stark".

Varys sabía a qué juego estaba jugando Meñique.

—¿Y qué dijo el rey?

—Se puso furioso, y dijo "yo doy la orden. Soy el rey. Si quiero matar a Stark lo haré en un instante". Luego Lord Baelish dijo "por supuesto, es vuestro derecho. Sois el rey y Stark es un traidor". Luego Lord Baelish se marchó.

Varys le dio dos venados de plata, el doble de su pago semanal, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, mi niña. Ve a dormir ahora.

Después de despedirla, Varys se sentó y pensó durante un largo tiempo. Finalmente, tomó una decisión. Abrió un panel secreto en la pared de piedra de su habitación. Dentro había varias ampollas y jarras. Tomó una botella, cerró el panel y convocó a otro de sus pajaritos, un chico joven, dándole una orden y la botella. Finalmente, Varys se durmió, y durmió bien, sabiendo que había hecho todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas. Mañana sería un día ajetreado, y por suerte Ned Stark conservaría la cabeza cuando terminara.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno ligero, Varys se lavó, se empolvó y perfumó su cuerpo antes de deslizarse en sus sedas púrpuras. Fue a la cámara del concilio donde la reina ya se sentaba junto a Meñique y Janos Slynt, comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Varys les deseó los buenos días, se sentó, y entonces se dio cuenta de la tensión en la habitación.

—El rey está enfermo —le dijo Cersei con los labios apretados.

—Oh, querida —dijo Varys. —Espero que no sea nada serio.

—Una molestia en el estómago —dijo Meñique. —Después de tomar el desayuno se puso enfermo. Pycelle está purgándolo ahora mismo.

—Debemos atrasar la confesión de Stark —dijo Cersei.

—Alteza —empezó Slynt, —ya hay una multitud reunida en Baelor. Se ha corrido la voz.

—Si la atrasamos podría haber problemas —añadió Varys. —Debemos hacer que Stark proclame a Joffrey como legítimo rey incluso si el rey no está presente. Ya se están extendiendo rumores.

Cersei sabía qué rumores eran, y no le preguntó.

—Hay más noticias de Renly Baratheon —añadió Varys. —Está en Altojardín y parece que apoyan sus derechos al trono.

Cersei cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Y Stannis? ¿Qué nuevas hay suyas?

—Sólo que sigue en Rocadragón y todavía proclama que él es el rey legítimo.

—Decir que es rey no lo convierte en uno —dijo Meñique. —Y por Altojardín, quizás una alianza dorniense hará que vigilen sus espaldas y piensen dos veces sobre marchar hacia Desembarco del Rey.

—Dorne no nos apoya —dijo Cersei. —La hermana de Doran Martell y sus hijos fueron asesinados durante el saqueo de Desembarco, si no recordáis.

—Es cierto —dijo Varys. Bueno, no exactamente cierto, pero él se llevaría esa información hasta la tumba.

—Debemos traer los ejércitos de mi padre —dijo Cersei de repente. —Enviadle un cuervo y ordenadle que venga enseguida.

—Como ordenéis, Alteza —replicó Varys. —Pero llevará tiempo. Y puede que no venga.

—Soy la reina regente. Su nieto es el rey. Obedecerá.

Varys sabía que podría no obedecer. Tywin Lannister nunca obedecía a nadie de su familia. Era el león de Roca Casterly, no una de las ovejas. —Vendrá mucho más rápido si los banderizos de los Stark son enviados al norte, a sus casas.

Cersei le dio una dura mirada y se giró a Slynt.

—Stark debe ser traído a Baelor en media hora. Aseguraos de que hay suficientes hombres como para controlar a la plebe. Podéis dejarnos.

—Como ordenéis, Alteza. —dijo Slynt con una breve reverencia y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

—¿Y el rey? —preguntó Meñique. —Seguramente podría querer estar allí cuando Stark confiese. Y él debe perdonarlo.

Cersei le dirigió al consejero de la moneda una mirada apagada.

—Soy la reina regente. Tengo el poder de otorgar la vida o la muerte a cualquier traidor.

—Le pido disculpas, Alteza —dijo Meñique humildemente. —Por supuesto, es vuestro derecho.

Varys se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, pero mantuvo un rostro solemne.

—Espero que el rey mejore pronto.

—No es más que una indisposición sin importancia —dijo Cersei, con algo de preocupación, sin embargo. Se levantó.

—Venid, mis señores, es hora de escuchar confesar a un traidor.


End file.
